El Jinete sin Cabeza y la Novia Cadáver
by Alleina Warner Parker
Summary: (Jinete #2) A pesar de haberla matado, Kai quiere de vuelta a su esposa. Pero, cuando por fin logra resucitarla, Bonnie no es la misma. No puede quitarse de la cabeza que, hace años, tuvo como objetivo matar al Original que creó a sus amigos, ahora muertos. Una joven bruja en NOLA decidirá ayudarla en sus planes, a cambio de traer de vuelta a cierto Original importante para ella.
1. Capítulo 1: Hijo del Mismísimo Demonio

Aquí estoy. Cuando terminé el Jinete no sabía de verdad si iba a escribir una secuela, pero la idea me vino en mente con el reto de crossover, así que aquí está. Esto es una secuela, así que hay spoilers. Pero si no queréis leer el Jinete, sabed solamente que Kai vuelve a la vida más o menos y se dedica a matar a todos y a cortarles las cabezas. Más o menos. Al menos habría que leer los tres últimos capítulos para entender el principio de este fic.

De esta historia se puede esperar nuevos personajes, mascotas, y por supuesto, muchas muertes y cabezas en lugares inapropiados.

 **AVISO:** _Este fic participa del reto Semi-Anual "Arriésgate a escribir un crossover" del foro "Dangerous Liaisons"_.

 **DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes (excepto Jeremy) no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la CW.

 **#PALABRAS:** 1,763.

 **VARIABLE USADA:** Canción — Demons de Imagine Dragons.

* * *

 **EL JINETE SIN CABEZA Y LA NOVIA CADÁVER**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO I**

 **HIJO DEL MISMÍSIMO DEMONIO**

Jeremy Parker-Bennett siempre había sido diferente a los otros niños del barrio. Había algo en él, un aire de inteligencia y una expresión de arrogancia que estaba siempre presente en su rostro. Los adultos siempre decían que se debía a haberse criado sin su madre, que aquello lo había obligado a madurar antes de tiempo. Que, por mucho que su padre hiciera un gran esfuerzo por aparentar normalidad, la muerte de su madre había afectado a la familia Parker-Bennett enormemente.

Los que lo conocían realmente tenían una opinión totalmente opuesta. Los que lo conocían eran solo dos: su padre, Malachai Parker; y su tía, Elena Gilbert. No era verdaderamente su tía, tan solo una de las mejores amigas que había tenido su madre. A pesar de llevar años encerrada en un hospital psiquiátrico, Jeremy le había cogido cariño. Y ella también lo quería a él. Se lo demostraba cada vez que él iba a visitarla.

Un ladrido sobresaltó al chico, de entonces trece años. Jeremy se agachó junto a Ty, su perro, y le dio una galleta. Aquel perro había sido su regalo por su octavo cumpleaños, y sorprendentemente (o tal vez no tanto), el perro parecía todavía joven, fuerte y vigoroso, a pesar de que ya debería ser un anciano. Y todo gracias a su padre. Y es que Kai Parker no le había regalado un perro cualquiera. No, antes de dárselo se había asegurado de hechizarlo para convertirlo en un perro inmortal. Así, mientras que Jeremy lo quisiera, Ty estaría vivo.

Jeremy entró en el gran edificio que era el hospital psiquiátrico en el que estaba encerrada su tía. Parecía increíble que se necesitara un edificio tan grande. ¿Tantos locos había en el mundo? Él no lo sabría; su tía era la única persona que conocía mentalmente inestable. Dentro, la recepcionista lo saludó con una sonrisa y le dio la llave sin pedirle la identificación. Jeremy iba muy a menudo a ver a su tía, pues era la única persona a la que le contaba todo. Su padre le habría escuchado, pero las reacciones de Kai Parker a ciertos de sus actos podrían haberlos metido en problemas.

El chico se metió en el ascensor, y pulsó el botón que lo llevaría al tercer piso. Cuando llegó, se acercó rápidamente a la habitación de su tía, que llevaba ya tres meses fuera de su "celda". Ahora tenía una habitación normal, a pesar de que tenía siempre una de sus muñecas esposada a la cama. Por muy bien que se hubiera comportado últimamente, los médicos sabían que era imprevisible, sobre todo cuando tenía visitas.

−Hola, tía. ¿Qué tal estás?

−Bien, mi niño –la mujer sonrió. Las arrugas comenzaban a aparecer alrededor de sus ojos. Lo cierto es que, a pesar de estar encerrada desde hacía años, Elena había vivido en gran calma, y eso había atrasado el envejecimiento de su piel. No era así con su pelo, que había perdido su tonalidad chocolate hacía ya años. Ahora, aparecía totalmente gris−. Qué bien me hace que vengas.

−Tengo noticias, tía –Jeremy se sentó a su lado, y la tomó de la mano esposada. Parecía verdaderamente emocionado−. Hemos encontrado la manera. Papá ha encontrado la manera de traer de vuelta a mamá. ¿No te parece genial?

Elena lo soltó repentinamente. Jeremy había esperado que volviera a darle un ataque, como las últimas veces en que le había hablado de traer de vuelta a su madre de la muerte, pero no fue así. La mujer simplemente se enfadó. Su semblante se tornó serio, y dejó de mirarlo para fijarse en un punto indefinido de la pared.

−Lo que vuelva no será tu madre, Jeremy. Tu madre está muerta. Lo que sea que tu padre traiga será un monstruo.

−No digas eso, tía. Yo quiero conocer a mamá. ¿No puedes entenderlo?

−Sí, lo entiendo –Elena volvió a mirarlo. Sonreía−. Entiendo que alguien como tú quiera traer a un monstruo de vuelta. Al fin y al cabo, eres el hijo del mismísimo demonio.

Jeremy sonrió y se levantó. Eso era lo que su tía Elena pensaba de él. Creía que, ya fuera a causa de la educación que su padre le había dado o por su propia personalidad, estaba loco. Que no pensaba como cualquier otro chico de su edad, que no utilizaba su inteligencia como debería. Que era, básicamente y al igual que su padre, un psicópata. Le había llamado así varias veces, y Jeremy ni siquiera se había molestado en corregirla. Si de verdad iba a darle una etiqueta, debería llamarlo sociópata. Pero aquello eran meros detalles.

Si los médicos supieran las cosas que Elena le había dicho a su sobrino a lo largo de los años en los que él la había visitado, no dejarían que volviera a verla. Por suerte, gracias a un pequeño aparato que llevaba consigo a todas partes y que su padre había hechizado, podía insonorizar salas a su antojo. A Jeremy le era útil sobre todo cuando su tía gritaba para que lo echaran. A veces se enfadaba tanto con él que incluso intentaba atacarlo. Normalmente, lo único que Jeremy hacía en esos casos era reír.

−Entonces, ¿no querrás ver a mamá cuando reviva? Estoy seguro de que a ella le encantaría volver a verte a ti.

−No, Jeremy, no quiero verla. Y si vas a seguir hablándome de tu madre, tampoco quiero volver a verte a ti.

Elena volvió a apartar la mirada, aparentemente dispuesta a soportar uno de los ataques de rabia del chico. Sin embargo, Jeremy no dijo nada, y poco después, lo oyó dirigirse a la puerta con la cabeza gacha y los hombros hundidos. La mujer se sintió mal al instante.

−Espera –el chico se detuvo con una mano en el pomo. No se giró−. Lo siento, cariño. Sabes que no lo decía de verdad. Yo siempre quiero verte, me alegras el día cada vez que vienes. Por favor, no te vayas enfadado.

Elena no fue capaz de verlo, pero Jeremy sonreía. Le era tan fácil dominar a su tía… El chico suspiró, y abrió la puerta.

−Tranquila, tía.

Se marchó sin decir nada más, oyendo a su espalda los sollozos de la mujer.

* * *

El cadáver de Bonnie Parker-Bennett resultaba incluso más hermoso de lo que lo había sido el cuerpo en vida. A pesar del paso de los años, seguía pareciendo un cadáver reciente, y todas las marcas y heridas que la paliza antes de su muerte le había dejado habían desaparecido gracias a la magia. Además, Kai se había encargado de cortarle y pintarle las uñas y de vestirla conforme a las últimas tendencias. Su esposa se lo merecía.

Sin embargo, su gran obra maestra había sido la cabeza de la chica. Primero había empleado un hechizo que la mantendría joven e intacta para siempre. Después, se había apuntado a varios cursos de maquillaje y peluquería (en los que, para gran alegría suya, era el único hombre) para luego poder dejarla perfecta. Sin embargo, primero tuvo que curar todos los golpes que le había dado. Curar aquellos le costó más de lo que había pensado, y no pudo evitar que al final quedara una cicatriz que iba desde su ceja derecha casi hasta su oreja.

Kai Parker-Bennett sonrió tras terminar de aplicar el rubor en las mejillas de su novia cadáver. Se había convertido en un experto maquillador. El hombre dejó la cabeza en su lugar habitual, en un cojín sobre la cómoda colocada frente a su cama. Le soltó la coleta que le había puesto para maquillarla y dejó que las suaves ondas oscuras cayeran hasta rozar la superficie del cojín. La besó suavemente en los labios. Estar enamorado era lo mejor que le había pasado desde que por fin pudo acabar con los miembros de todo su aquelarre. Al menos, pensaba que estaba enamorado. No tenía con qué comparar lo que sentía por Bonnie.

Un ladrido lo sobresaltó. Había sido idea suya regalarle aquel perro a Jeremy, pero a veces lo desesperaba, y empezaba a idear distintos modos de matarlo. El que más le atraía era meterlo en un lugar cerrado, inmovilizarlo y dejar que humanos famélicos se lo comieran vivo poco a poco. Resultaría irónico, dado que el último "Ty" al que había matado había sido un humano devorado por lobos.

Su hijo, Jeremy, lo saludó desde el salón. Kai no le contestó; en cambio, recogió todos los productos de maquillaje que había usado y se marchó al salón, dejándose caer en el sofá junto a su hijo. Su sonrisa era la de un niño con un juguete nuevo, y se le notaba nervioso. Jeremy alzó una ceja al ver la excitación de su padre.

−Ya tengo todo lo que necesitábamos. Ya podemos traer a tu madre de vuelta. Me ha costado, debo admitirlo. No te haces una idea de lo maleducada que llega a ser la gente cuando les quieres robar. Nunca me había sentido tan ofendido como por esa mujer. La veías y parecía una señora amable, y luego…

−Has tenido que matarla –terminó Jeremy. Kai asintió−. ¿Y ha sido la única?

−No. La atención al cliente está en crisis, Jer. Si alguna vez montas un negocio, asegúrate de contratar a empleados que sepan tratar con el público.

−¿Cuándo vamos a hacerlo? –preguntó el chico, interrumpiendo a su padre; sabía que, una vez que se ponía a hablar, era casi imposible callarlo.

−Mañana. Hay luna llena –Kai se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina. Jeremy encendió la televisión, a pesar de que se supiera la programación de memoria y saber que no encontraría nada que le fuera a gustar. Su padre le gritó desde la cocina−. ¿Qué tal con la tía?

−Muy bien. Me ha llamado hijo del demonio.

Jeremy sonrió al recordar el encuentro con su tía. Kai volvió al salón, también sonriente, con una bandeja en una mano y un bol de palomitas en la otra. La bandeja estaba llena de snacks que les gustaban a ambos.

−¿No te parece que hoy en día se utiliza demasiado el nombre del demonio? Incluso en la cultura popular. Siempre los hay en libros, televisión y videojuegos. Incluso en la música. Tu madre amaba una canción llamada "Demons" –añadió como si acabara de recordarlo. Seguidamente sonrió−. Era de un grupo llamado Imagine Dragons. Tú no los conociste, ¿verdad? Creo que maté a uno de sus miembros. En realidad fue culpa de tu madre. Me obligó a ir al concierto con ella.

Jeremy apagó la televisión. No la necesitaba. Los relatos de su padre le resultaban mucho más entretenidos.


	2. Capítulo 2: Reconstruyendo a Bonnie

¡Aquí está el segundo capítulo! Sé que por ahora no hay muertes, pero así como en la primera historia no necesitaba una base, en esta creo que era necesario. Y además, me encanta explorar a Jeremy y su locura y, sobre todo, su relación con su padre. A partir de, no sé si el siguiente o el cuarto, ya iremos matando a todo el mundo...

 **DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes (excepto Jeremy) no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la CW.

 **#PALABRAS:** 1,842.

 **VARIABLE USADA:** Emociones y Pecados − Alegría / Ira.

* * *

 **EL JINETE SIN CABEZA Y LA NOVIA CADÁVER**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO II**

 **RECONSTRUYENDO A BONNIE BENNETT**

Kai comprobó la lista una última vez. La enorme lista de cosas que le hacían falta para el proyecto "Reconstruyendo a Bonnie Bennett" le había parecido imposible de lograr al principio. Por suerte, tanto su hijo como él mismo tenían muy buenos contactos que habían facilitado la tarea bastante. Y así, todos los ingredientes necesarios para emplear el hechizo que Kai llevaba años preparando estaban ahora frente a él, colocados en distintos recipientes en la encimera de la cocina. Si los ingredientes no fueran tan extraños, podría parecer un cocinero a punto de preparar algo para un programa de televisión.

Tras él, sobre la isla, el cuerpo de Bonnie Bennett había sido depositado boca arriba con cuidado. Aquella mañana, Kai se había levantado temprano, y mientras que Jeremy todavía dormía, había dado un baño a su esposa. Después, la había depilado, perfumado y vestido con un vestido que le había costado el sueldo de casi todo un año. Ahora, el cadáver de Bonnie estaba más hermoso que nunca, y Kai se autofelicitó al ver el gran trabajo que había hecho.

La cabeza de la chica todavía no había llegado. Kai había mandado a Jeremy a buscarla, y el chico, emocionado porque su padre le dejara cogerla por primera vez, había salido corriendo hasta la habitación de sus padres. Kai suspiró, y comenzó a trabajar.

Mezcló distintas hierbas en un bol algo más grande, al que le echó también agua hirviendo. Cogió también una chocolatina del armario. Tenía hambre. Mientras que terminaba de mezclar los primeros ingredientes, Jeremy apareció en la cocina. Dejó la cabeza de su madre con cuidado en la mesa, y se sentó a su lado, observando todo lo que había a su alrededor con una alegría no contenida.

Uno de los motivos por los que la resurrección de Bonnie había sucedido con tanta prisa había sido la insistencia de Jeremy. Desde pequeño, cada Navidad, en su carta a Papa Noel, pedía tener a una madre. Un año, Kai había traído a otra mujer a casa, tras haberla convencido mediante magia de que era su esposa y la madre de Jeremy. Al niño no le había sentado bien que aquella mujer quisiera ser su madre. Por eso, durante la última noche del año, su casa ardió. Incendio doméstico, dijeron los periódicos. Ni Jeremy ni su padre lo contradijeron. Fue tan solo un incendio doméstico con consecuencias terribles, como la muerte de la que había sido pareja de Kai por un corto periodo de tiempo. Después de aquello, la familia Parker-Bennett se mudó a otra casa, y el asunto estuvo pronto olvidado.

−¿Falta mucho? –preguntó el chico. Kai no contestó, se limitó a dirigirle una severa mirada. Jeremy bajó la cabeza, avergonzado. Siempre había sido muy impaciente, y su padre siempre había tenido que reprenderlo por ello−. Lo siento.

−¿Tienes hambre? –preguntó Kai, dándole un mordisco a su chocolatina−. No has comido casi nada del desayuno. Si quieres, tienes tallarines en el frigorífico.

−No, no tengo hambre. ¿Necesitas algo? –Kai negó con la cabeza mientras que añadía el contenido de un pequeño frasco a la mezcla en la que ya había estado trabajando−. Creo que voy a ir a dar un paseo con Ty. Volveré pronto.

−No te preocupes por perderte el gran momento. Me queda bastante.

Jeremy asintió, y se marchó. Kai siguió trabajando.

Empezó a tararear una vieja canción mientras que se acercaba al cadáver con un gran cuchillo de cocina. Cortó un pequeño trozo de piel del cuello de Bonnie, y volvió a su sitio. Roció el trozo de piel con savia de verbena. Seguidamente, la roció también con un poco de savia de acónito, y la echó al bol en el que estaban el resto de ingredientes. Gracias a las dos plantas, Bonnie estaría muy bien protegida contra vampiros y licántropos. Ya tendría tiempo de agradecerle cuando pudiera hablar.

Llevaba ya varios minutos trabajando sin parar cuando llamaron a la puerta. Kai sabía que no era Jeremy, pues él nunca se olvidaba las llaves e, incluso si lo hiciera, sabía que había un repuesto escondido en el columpio del porche. Así que debía ser otra persona; un vecino, probablemente. Kai suspiró, sabiendo que debía ir a abrir. Murmuró un hechizo de encubrimiento para tapar el cadáver de su esposa, y después de asegurarse de no estar manchado de nada (chocolate, savia o sangre), se dirigió a la puerta.

−Buenos días, Kai –saludó un hombre mayor al otro lado de la puerta. El señor Stone, su vecino de enfrente, era un hombre insufrible. Siempre quería que pasaran tiempo juntos, y Kai odiaba aquello. Lo odiaba a él.

−Buenos días, Matthew. ¿Qué tal tus nietos?

−Dormidos. ¿Te lo puedes creer? Con el día tan bonito que hace…

−Sí, lo cierto es que hoy hace muy buen día. Jeremy ya lo ha aprovechado y ha salido con el perro. ¿Cómo es que tú no te has marchado al pueblo, o incluso a la playa?

−Precisamente para eso he venido. Amanda y yo hemos pensado que tú y Jeremy podríais pasaros por casa para comer. Y podéis traer al perro también. Estoy seguro de que a los niños les encantará.

−Nos encantaría, pero lo cierto es que yo estoy muy ocupado, y dudo que Jeremy vuelva a casa hasta bastante tarde.

−Una pena. Bueno, ya sabes que siempre puedes pasarte por casa, sin avisar. Amanda siempre está encantada de tener a alguien más en casa, y yo aprecio tener a algún hombre más…

Kai sonreía, aunque había bloqueado lo que el hombre le estaba diciendo. En el fondo, la ira lo estaba a punto de dominar. El brujo cerró las manos en puños, y se preparó para lanzar un hechizo del que luego se arrepentiría. Abrió la boca, dispuesto a pronunciar el hechizo, cuando repentinamente, Matthew cayó al suelo frente a él, inconsciente. Tras él estaba Jeremy, con un jarrón roto en la mano. Su padre sonrió orgulloso al ver que el jarrón era uno de los que tenían los Stone al lado de la puerta. Se habría enfadado mucho si hubiera roto alguno de los muchos jarrones que Kai se había dedicado a coleccionar a lo largo de los años.

−¿Cuándo crees que despertará? –preguntó Jeremy, soltando el jarrón y pasando por encima del cuerpo del hombre.

−Ni idea. Con suerte, nunca –Kai murmuró un hechizo de encubrimiento que ocultó el cuerpo frente a su casa y cerró la puerta−. Necesito que bajes al sótano, Jer. Acabo de darme cuenta de que he olvidado la cinta aislante.

−¿Cómo se te ha olvidado lo más importante?

El chico no esperó una respuesta, y se dirigió al sótano. Kai volvió a la cocina, y se sirvió una copa de vino, asegurándose de dejar otra preparada para Bonnie cuando se despertara. Ya faltaba poco.

Kai cogió la mezcla en la que había estado trabajando durante toda la mañana. Ya solo quedaban unos pocos detalles, el toque personal de Kai. Lo primero fue un poco de belladona. Meses atrás, al brujo se le había ocurrido que, con un poco de magia negra, podría hacer de Bonnie una criatura incluso más peligrosa de lo que había sido en vida. Y entonces, se le había ocurrido lo de la belladona. Una planta venenosa que, una vez estuviera en su interior, no solo la haría inmune a todos sus síntomas (siendo el más importante la muerte), sino que también la haría capaz de producir esos efectos en los demás. Kai anotó mentalmente aquello como el segundo motivo por el cual Bonnie debería agradecerle una vez que resucitara.

Por último, tenía que firmar. Cuando él había resucitado, no había podido presumir de su gran trabajo con nadie, puesto que no podía contárselo a nadie. A nadie que estuviera vivo, al menos. Así que, ahora que había hecho un trabajo todavía mejor con su esposa, pensaba aprovechar la fama que ello le daría. Porque pensaba presumir, por supuesto que lo haría. Contactaría a todos los seres sobrenaturales a los que conocía, y les enseñaría su obra.

La firma era una tontería de la que Bonnie nunca se enteraría a no ser que él se lo dijera. Con un bisturí, Kai observó el cuello de la mujer, y empezó a cortar. Había aprendido a tallar en madera y en piedra (la variedad de cursos culturales de aquel lugar era sorprendente), pero tallar en carne le resultaba algo más complicado. Y no era por falta de práctica. A decir verdad, la mayoría de los desaparecidos que había habido en el pueblo en los últimos meses habían sido culpa suya.

Tras casi tres minutos de trabajo, Kai se alejó unos pasos para observar su obra. En una caligrafía perfecta, las palabras _Kai Parker_ decoraban el cuello de Bonnie. También había dibujado un corazón bajo su nombre, para expresar el gran amor que habían sentido y que siempre sentirían el uno por el otro.

−Papá, con todo mi respeto, pero eso es raro hasta para ti –comentó Jeremy con el ceño fruncido. Observaba el cuello de su madre fijamente.

−Tú no lo entiendes, Jer. Tu cabeza está constantemente pegada a tu cuello. Si algún día la pierdes, firmaré en ti al reconstruirte también.

−Estaré seguro de dejar escrito en mi testamento que no se puede usar mi cuerpo como un lienzo, entonces –comentó el chico, sonriendo. Su padre le devolvió la sonrisa−. ¿Qué te queda por hacer?

−Aplicar todo. Tráeme la belladona, ¿quieres? Y ten cuidado, es venenosa.

Kai cogió la mezcla de la encimera, y empezó a aplicarla sobre el cuello de Bonnie, asegurándose de no tapar su firma. Luego hizo lo mismo con la parte del cuello que había bajo su cabeza. Lo cierto era que la mezcla en la que había estado trabajando no era más que un hechizo de unión, que no uniría la cabeza con el cuerpo físicamente, sino fisiológicamente. Así, su cuerpo podría funcionar como si estuviera unido, aunque en realidad no lo estaría. Kai sospechaba que era algo así lo que le había pasado a él, pero no estaba seguro, puesto que él había resucitado por sí mismo, tras haber poseído su propio cuerpo.

Jeremy le pasó la belladona. Kai la echó en un mortero, y la molió hasta que era poco más que polvo. Luego, murmuró un hechizo y la echó en el cuello de Bonnie. Ahora, solo faltaba unir cabeza con cuerpo y murmurar unas últimas palabras. Padre e hijo trabajaron juntos durante casi media hora para conseguir un resultado perfecto. Finalmente, con Jeremy sentado en la mesa del comedor, lo suficientemente lejos como para huir si algo salía mal pero lo suficientemente cerca como para acercarse a su madre cuando abriera los ojos; y con Kai colocando una mano sobre la frente de Bonnie y la otra sobre su corazón, el brujo empezó a cantar.

− _Phesmatos exaud mi, conjug spiritis et corpe. Phesmatos exaud mi, conjug spirits et corpe._

Siguió cantando durante lo que parecieron horas. Finalmente, cuando el brujo se sentía ya débil y tuvo que detenerse, Bonnie Bennett abrió los ojos.


	3. Capítulo 3: Conversaciones Familiares

¡He vuelto! O eso creo, al menos. He tardado en volver a ponerme con esta historia por una serie de circunstancias. No tenía tiempo, ni inspiración, ni un teclado que funcionara como debía. Así que tenía que escribir o a mano o en el móvil. Y no me apetecía mucho, la verdad. Pero ahora parece que mi portátil vuelve a funcionar como debería, así que es bastante probable que siga escribiendo pronto. Y ya pronto vienen las muertes. Y me da la impresión de que, al menos una de ellas, va a ser muy violenta y sanguinolienta. Aunque todavía no he pensado en cómo hacerla tan [M].

Siento que este capítulo sea algo más corto que los demás, pero no había otro modo de acabar el capítulo. Me parece que las bofetadas van a ser parte importante de la relación Bonkai en este fic.

 **DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes (excepto Jeremy) no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la CW.

 **#PALABRAS:** 1,491.

 **VARIABLE USADA:** ninguna.

* * *

 **EL JINETE SIN CABEZA Y LA NOVIA CADÁVER**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO III**

 **CONVERSACIONES FAMILIARES**

Jeremy Gilbert observaba en silencio a su madre. No comprendía que estuviera tan seria. Tras haber vuelto de entre los muertos y haberse reencontrado con su marido y su hijo, el chico había esperado que sonriera, que llorara, que los abrazara. Cualquier cosa, excepto lo que realmente había sucedido. En cuanto hubo abierto los ojos, Bonnie Bennett se levantó de la encimera en la que había estado y, de una bofetada, le había arrancado la cabeza a su marido. Y después se había sentado a beberse su copa de vino y a comer parte de las sobras del día anterior.

Kai se había enfadado, Jeremy lo había notado en su expresión, pero no había dicho nada. Se había recolocado la cabeza y había salido de la cocina, probablemente con intención de relajarse para no matar de nuevo a su esposa. Jeremy habría ido detrás de su padre si no se hubiera sentido tan intrigado por su madre. Así que, en cambio, se había quedado en su sitio, sentado en una silla, y la había observado por más de media hora.

−La última vez que te vi no sabías andar siquiera –comentó la mujer, por primera vez mirando a su hijo. Jeremy sintió repentinamente que tenía que sentarse más recto, más formal.

−La última vez que te vi… no lo recuerdo –Bonnie sonrió al escuchar las palabras del niño, y Jeremy respiró hondo. Aquella era la primera vez que su madre había sonreído−. ¿Cómo estás?

−No lo sé, me siento rara. Y no sé a qué viene esto.

−¿A qué viene qué?

−Que tu padre me haya traído de vuelta. Pensaba que matarnos a mí y a mis amigos era su gran objetivo en esta vida.

−Creo que te echaba de menos. Y además… yo se lo pedí. Varias veces.

−Y por supuesto papi siempre se asegura de darle todo lo que quiere a su niño.

−He dado a tu hijo una educación inmejorable, Bonster −intervino Kai, de nuevo en la cocina con la cabeza bien colocada sobre los hombros−. No deberías criticarme. No es sencillo ser un padre soltero.

−Tú te lo buscaste al asesinar a la madre.

Kai y Bonnie se miraron fijamente durante lo que parecieron minutos. Jeremy se sentía algo fuera de la conversación, y hubiera querido intervenir, intentar que sus padres no discutieran cuando la familia había acabado de reencontrarse, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo sin acabar él también dentro de la disputa. Así que optó por tomar el camino fácil. Se levantó de la silla y se marchó de la cocina para ir en busca de Ty. Todo el mundo adora a los perros. Jer dudaba que Bonnie pudiera seguir enfadada mucho rato después de conocer al tranquilo y agradable perro de su hijo.

Lo encontró en el porche, husmeando el cuerpo oculto de Matthew. El niño sonrió, y a duras penas logró separar a su mascota de su nuevo entretenimiento. Lo metió dentro de la casa y, tras acariciarle suavemente el lomo, ambos se encaminaron a la cocina de nuevo.

Ambos adultos se miraban en silencio, aunque la tensión ya no era tan palpable. Ahora simplemente parecía observarse mutuamente, que era lo que Jeremy hubiera esperado. Que dos personas que se amaran se miraran el uno al otro tras años separados era digno de una película romántica.

−Mira, mamá, este es Tyler. Mi perro.

Bonnie miró al perro con una gran sonrisa. Se acercó y lo acarició mientras que dirigía otra sonrisa a su marido, que se la devolvió con un guiño.

−Un nombre apropiado, ¿verdad? −preguntó Kai, acercándose él también y colocando una mano en la parte baja de la espalda de Bonnie−. En cuanto lo vi, supe que aquel sería su nombre.

−Lo cierto es que le pega, sí. Kai, ¿podemos hablar a solas un momento?

−Por supuesto. Todo por mi encantadora esposa −contestó el brujo mientras que, con una sola mirada, echaba a su hijo de la habitación.

El niño suspiró y se acercó a la puerta del jardín. Antes de salir, silbó. Tyler, que normalmente siempre lo seguía a todas partes, por lo visto había decidido que Bonnie sería una mejor compañía que él. El perro, que parecía acabar de darse cuenta de que había ofendido a su dueño, caminó hasta él con la cabeza gacha. Jeremy rodó los ojos y salió de la casa. No se iría muy lejos. Todo lo que sus padres tenían que decirse era importante. Sobre todo porque, si todo iba como el chico pensaba, aquella conversación cambiaría drásticamente sus modos de vida.

−¿Por qué, Kai? ¿De qué te sirve traerme de vuelta? Ya no me necesitas.

−Que no te necesite no significa que no te quiera a mi lado, Bon. Te maté porque tenía que hacerlo. Si no lo hice tras aquella maravillosa cita que tuvimos hace años fue porque no me sentía capaz en aquel momento. Y tardé años en sentirme capaz. No entiendes lo duro que fue para mí atreverme a hacerte daño.

Bonnie no supo si aquellas palabras lo convertían en un pretendiente ideal o en un gilipollas.

−Me diste los suficientes golpes antes de matarme como para que yo no tenga ninguna duda de que lo disfrutaste. ¿Me equivoco?

−Puede que no. Pero eso no significa que no quiera estar contigo ahora, Bon. Y tengo grandes planes para nuestra vida juntos a partir de ahora. Empezaremos con un viaje en familia. Se me había ocurrido un crucero por el Caribe. O por el Mediterráneo. Tú puedes elegir el mar que quieras. Luego creo que deberíamos mudarnos a Europa. Londres, Amsterdam... El plan todavía está a medio terminar, pero te haces una idea. Y luego...

−Quiero ir a Nueva Orleans −interrumpió la chica.

Kai se había quedado con la boca abierte, con el discurso a medias. La cerró, y ladeó la cabeza, meditando las palabras de su esposa. A lo largo de su matrimonio, la chica en ningún momento había expresado ningún deseo de visitar la capital de Luisiana; a decir verdad, ni siquiera se había acercado a aquella zona del país. Entonces... ¿qué explicaba que se sintiera tan inclinada a hacerlo ahora?

−Quiero ir a Nueva Orleans y matar a Klaus Mikaelson, Kai.

−¿En serio? ¿Ese es tu primer gran objetivo tras volver de entre los muertos? ¿No quieres pasar una noche de pasión con tu marido, ni subir al Everest, ni llevar a tu hijo a Disney World...?

−Tengo que matarlo. Es... es en lo único en lo que he podido pensar durante todos estos años.

−Bonnie, cariño, creo que tenemos que ir a que te vea un psicólogo. No sé si lo sabes, pero cuando uno está muerto no piensa en nada.

−No me jodas, Malachai. Sabes que mi muerte no fue normal.

El brujo sonrió. No, no lo había sido. Durante los meses anteriores a su gran plan de asesinato de su mujer, Kai había estado administrándole pequeñas dosis de varias pociones creadas gracias al poder conjunto de los grimorios Bennett y Parker. Pociones que habían asegurado que el alma de Bonnie no abandonara su cuerpo, y que tras tantos años habían ayudado a resucitarla.

Kai sabía que todo lo que había hecho con su esposa hacía que pareciera que la usaba como sujeto de experimentos, pero para él Bonnie era mucho más aparte de su conejillo de indias. No hacía aquellas cosas simplemente por experimentar, sino porque realmente quería que estuviera a salvo, que volviera a la vida, y que fuera incluso más fuerte que antes. Lo cual ya era mucho.

−Y yo que pensaba que durante todos estos años solo serías capaz de pensar en mí...

−No te preocupes, de vez en cuando también me acordaba de ti −la sonrisa de Kai se amplió al oír aquello−. Me acordaba de todo el daño que me habías hecho, y entonces pensaba en las infinitas maneras en las que me gustaría herirte para luego matarte y dejar tu alma encerrada dentro de tu cuerpo. Solo que yo luego no me sentiría para nada inclinada a resucitarte.

−Gracias, Bon. Yo también te quiero.

−Llévame, por favor. Te prometo que, después de que lo haya matado, nos iremos de crucero. O a Disney. A donde quieras.

−¿Y te portarás bien? ¿Serás una buena chica?

La chica lo fulminó con la mirada. Kai sabía dónde atacar, cómo hacer para molestarla. Y disfrutaba haciéndolo.

−Sí, seré buena. Siempre que tú no seas... inapropiado.

−Soy un santo, Bonnie. Tú no conoces al nuevo Kai Parker. Los vecinos me adoran −Kai sonrió. Y luego su sonrisa se congeló−. ¡Jer! ¿Puedes arrastrar al señor Stone hasta el jardín? No podemos arriesgarnos a que despierte y tener un fantasma por el barrio.

−¿Qué le has hecho? −preguntó Bonnie temerosa.

−Yo nada. Tu hijo le ha partido un jarrón en la cabeza. ¿No te sientes orgullosa?

La bofetada que Bonnie le dio resonó en toda la casa. Al menos, esta vez no le había arrancado la cabeza.


	4. Capítulo 4: Secuestro y Tortura

¿Dos capítulos en dos días? Creo que tengo un problema XD. No, en serio, es muy raro que yo haya escrito tanto, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que no he escrito casi nada en un mes. Pero bueno, la inspiración llega cuando llega. Y, la verdad, tengo ganas de llegar a las muertes.

Si queréis sugerir alguien a quien matar específicamente, por favor, decídmelo. A la única a la que no planeo matar (creo) es a Hope. Pero igual lo hago al final. No sé.

 **DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes (excepto Jeremy) no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la CW.

 **#PALABRAS:** 1,531.

 **VARIABLE USADA:** ninguna.

* * *

 **EL JINETE SIN CABEZA Y LA NOVIA CADÁVER**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO IV**

 **SECUESTRO Y TORTURA**

−Aquí tiene, señora.

Davina Claire sonrió a la dependienta que le acababa de tender un pequeño bote de cristal. Salió de la pequeña botica y comenzó a caminar rápidamente. Tenía que llegar a casa antes de que ellos supieran lo había hecho. Antes de que ninguno de los Originales la viera. Si la veían... todo su plan se vería arruinado, y además, probablemente la matarían.

Y no podían hacerlo. No ahora. Estaba tan cerca.

Entró en el edificio de apartamentos en el que vivía desde hacía más de cinco años. Subió los escalones, suspirando al saber que tenía que llegar hasta el tercer piso. Solo pensar en aquello la agotaba. Sus últimos hechizos la habían debilitado bastante.

Se cruzó con una familia en el rellano del segundo piso. Era la primera vez que los veía, y eso la sorprendió, pues desde que vivía en aquel edificio no se había cruzado con nadie. Ella era, teóricamente, o al menos hasta el momento, la única persona que vivía allí.

−Buenos días −saludó. El hombre, de aproximadamente su edad, le sonrió y le tendió la mano. La mujer, el hijo y el perro la ignoraron por completo.

−Buenos días. Mi nombre es Kai. Estos son Bonnie, mi mujer; y Jeremy, mi hijo. Acabamos de mudarnos aquí. ¿Vive usted en el edificio?

−Sí, hasta ahora era la única. Soy Davina Cl... Mikaelson. Davina Mikaelson.

La chica odiaba utilizar aquel apellido, pero no tenía más remedio. Aquel nombre la protegía. E, incluso si aquella familia de desconocidos parecía muy normal y amistosa, no podía confiar en que no fueran brujos, licántropos o, simplemente, espías. El apellido Mikaelson le aseguraba poder y protección, además de un agradable recuerdo.

La mujer, Bonnie, alzó una ceja al escuchar su nombre. Sus facciones, hasta entonces impasibles, se tornaron furiosas, y antes de ser consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo, Davina se encontró contra la pared, con la mano de la otra mujer rodeando su garganta.

−Tú no eres una Mikaelson. Y tienes suerte, porque si lo fueras, ya estarías muerta.

−¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Quién eres?

−Bonnie, querida −dijo Kai, agarrando a su esposa del hombro y obligándola a mirarlo−, ya hemos hablado de esto en casa. No puedes ir amenazando e hiriendo a la gente sin motivo.

−¿Pero tú sí puedes? −preguntó la chica, apretando su agarre sobre la garganta de la chica. Kai ladeó la cabeza, pensativo.

−Tienes razón. Haz lo que quieras con ella. Te prometo discreción total.

Bonnie sonrió, pero no tuvo tiempo de atacar antes de verse empujada por una fuerza invisible. Cayó por las escaleras hasta llegar al rellano del primer piso, donde un gran golpe contra la barandilla le hizo una gran herida en la cabeza.

Kai descendió las escaleras rápidamente para ayudar a su mujer, pero el niño se quedó ahí, mirando a Davina fijamente. Con un gesto casi imperceptible, el perro se lanzó sobre la bruja, que gritó mientras que el can le mordía el brazo y le arrancaba parte de la piel. La mujer cayó al suelo, gimiendo de dolor. El perro se alejó, y Jeremy le palmeó la cabeza felicitándolo por su labor. El perro masticó la piel que acababa de arrancar, satisfecho consigo mismo.

Kai y Bonnie volvieron a subir las escaleras. Bonnie fulminó a Davina con la mirada, antes de abofetearla. En vez de atacarla mágicamente, decidió hacerlo físicamente. Y entonces, decidió poner en práctica lo que Kai le había enseñado antes de ponerse en marcha.

Se centró en la bruja frente a ella. La mujer comenzó a tener dificultades para respirar. Su ritmo cardíaco se aceleró. Y sus ojos se quedaron repentinamente quietos, fijos en la expresión malévola de Bonnie, que sonreía. Y entonces empezaron las alucinaciones.

* * *

Minutos más tarde, Bonnie observaba a Davina, que, atada a la cama de su recién alquilado apartamento, gritaba y se retorcía luchando contra sus alucinaciones. La herida de su brazo sangraba bastante, a pesar de que Kai le había aplicado un ungüento que, supuestamente, evitaría que se desangrara. Pero no estaba funcionando del todo, porque a pesar de que el flujo se hubiera ralentizado, no se había detenido.

Jeremy estaba sentado al lado de su madre, en el brazo del sillón. Observaba a la mujer casi con ojo clínico, como si fuera un científico observando a un ratón dentro de su jaula. Tyler estaba dormido a sus pies. Después de una buena comida, había decidido echarse una siesta reparadora.

−¿Crees que debería curarla? −preguntó Bonnie. Jeremy pensó bastante antes de contestarle.

−Puede ser. No queremos que se muera, ¿no? Al menos no por ahora.

−Tampoco queríamos que Matthew Stone muriera. Y acabamos enterrándolo en el jardín de su propia casa.

−Se lo merecía. Los dos, en realidad. Ella es insoportable también. Yo creo que deberías curarla. Si se recupera bien, podrás preguntarle todo lo que quieres saber.

−¿Y entonces tú podrás volver a torturarla? −preguntó Bonnie. Jeremy frunció el ceño; no podía comprender que su madre tuviera tal mal concepto de él.

−Claro que no. Repetir víctima es de mal gusto.

−¿Otra de las grandes enseñanzas de tu padre?

−No. Esa es propia −contestó Kai interrumpiendo la conversación. Acababa de entrar en la habitación con una bandeja en la mano, con dos tazas de café y un vaso de zumo de naranja−. Te repito, Bonnie, que tu hijo está muy bien educado. Bueno, ¿qué vas a hacer con la señorita sin apellido?

−Vamos a tener una buena conversación, ella y yo. Pero primero tengo que curarla.

Bonnie se levantó, se acercó a la mujer y le puso una mano en la frente, mientras que con la otra mano agarraba la muñeca que no había sido desgarrada. Cerró los ojos y cantó. Poco a poco, la mujer recuperó el color en la cara y comenzó a tranquilizarse. Finalmente se desmayó, y su herida dejó de sangrar.

−¿La belladona provoca que la sangre fluya más fuertemente? −preguntó Jeremy. Seguía pareciendo más interesado en el aspecto científico de la situación que en nada más. Era al mismo tiempo tan parecido y tan diferente a su padre…

−Ni idea –comentó Kai, agarrando la otra muñeca de la chica e inspeccionándola atentamente. Con un dedo volvió a abrir la herida, que volvió a empezar a sangrar. Tras una carcajada y una mirada asesina por parte de su esposa, curó la herida con magia−. ¿Cuánto crees que tardará en despertar?

En ese mismo instante, Davina abrió los ojos. Los miró a los tres durante unos segundos, y luego quiso echar a correr. Luchó contra las ataduras de su muñeca no herida, pero no logró moverse lo suficiente como para poder atacar a ninguno de los que la observaban fijamente.

−¿Qué queréis?

−La verdad. Quién eres, y por qué usas el apellido Mikaelson.

Davina suspiró.

−Sois unos psicópatas −fue lo único que dijo. Después de todo lo que habían dicho ellos, había concluido que fingir su apellido no le ayudaría en nada.

−Sociópatas, en realidad –Kai le guiñó un ojo. Luego volvió a agarrarle del brazo herido. La chica empezó a sangrar de nuevo, y gimió−. Dinos lo que queremos saber, Davina.

−Vale, vale –logró decir la chica. Kai la soltó−. Me llamo Davina Claire. Soy… Era novia de Kol Mikaelson. Pero su hermano Finn lo mató. Y luego los otros me impidieron resucitarlo. Así que ahora voy a lograrlo.

−¿Nos interesa? –preguntó Jeremy−. Si no podemos matarla.

−Sí. Nos interesa mucho… −comentó Bonnie, con una sonrisa−. Davina Claire, ¿quieres ayudarme a matar a los Mikaelson? Te aseguro que luego Kai y yo te ayudaremos a resucitar a Kol. Y somos poderosos. Muy poderosos.

Davina se quedó en silencio, pensando en la situación. Aquel día había sido de lo más extraño. Había empezado con un corto viaje a la botica y había acabado atada a la cama de unos desconocidos que mataban vampiros originales en familia. Un perro le había arrancado parte del brazo, y luego un brujo con cinta aislante en un lado del cuello le había, literalmente, metido el dedo en la llaga.

Pero el trato no sonaba del todo mal. Lo cierto era que, al menos hacía años, matar a los Mikaelson había sido su gran objetivo. Y, en el fondo, todo lo que les había sucedido a Kol y a ella era culpa de Klaus, Elijah y Rebekah. Y de Finn, obviamente. Pero Finn ya estaba muerto. Así que…

−Juradme que Kol volverá. Y que no lo mataréis luego.

−Claro. Siempre que se porte bien –dijo Bonnie. Se sentó en la cama al lado de Davina y le apartó el pelo de la cara−. Vamos, Davina. Sabes que quieres aceptar el trato. Imagínatelo. Nueva Orleans libre de los Mikaelson. Y de nosotros. Hemos venido aquí a matar a los Mikaelson, después nos iremos. Y vosotros seréis felices. Y libres.

Davina suspiró. Cerró los ojos por un momento, y pudo ver claramente su futuro junto a Kol en una ciudad en la que él sería el único original. El único vampiro. Él aprendería a ser un buen vampiro, no mataría a nadie, y ella sería una bruja poderosa independiente. Parecía una vida perfecta.

−Vale. De acuerdo. Os ayudaré. Si no me desangro antes.


	5. Capítulo 5: Freya Mikaelson

**¡** **WARNING!** : No apto para lectores sensibles. En serio. Dos hojas de word de tortura no son pocas.

He tardado mucho en actualizar, y lo siento. Pero he hecho lo que puedo. Mi teclado es un hijo de ... y no le da la gana de funcionar, así que no es culpa mía que haya podido escribir tan poco hasta hoy. Culpad a Toshiba. O a Origin. Cada vez que pongo cualquier juego de Origin me empieza a fallar el teclado.

No creo que todas las muertes sean tan largas como esta, pero quién sabe. Mi creatividad psicópata a veces no tiene límites.

 **DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes (excepto Jeremy) no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la CW.

 **#PALABRAS:** 2,956.

 **VARIABLE USADA:** Rating - M.

* * *

 **EL JINETE SIN CABEZA Y LA NOVIA CADÁVER**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO V**

 **FREYA MIKAELSON**

Era una locura. Davina no podía creerse que estuviera a punto de hacer lo que Kai le había propuesto. Pero ahí estaba, frente a un muy caro apartamento a las afueras de Nueva Orleans. Lo suficientemente cerca de las casas al lado de las plantaciones, pero no lo suficiente como para suscitar sospechas. Freya Mikaelson no era estúpida.

A su lado estaban el niño, Jeremy; y su perro, Tyler. Davina no había querido que nadie la acompañara en aquella primera fase del plan, pero Kai había insistido. Y, tras un corto vistazo a su antebrazo todavía herido, la mujer no tuvo más remedio que aceptar. Por mucho que quisiera negarlo, aquel hombre la asustaba. La aterraba. Al igual que toda su familia. ¿Por qué había aceptado ayudarlos en su macabro plan? Tal vez ella también se estuviera volviendo loca.

Davina llamó al timbre. Nadie se acercó a abrirlo, ella lo sabía, pues si alguien se hubiera acercado a la puerta, Tyler habría hecho algo. Al fin y al cabo, era un perro; ¿no era eso lo que hacían?. Volvió a llamar. Esa vez, unos pasos sonaron al otro lado de la puerta, unos tacones de aguja caminando lentamente. La mujer suspiró, y después...

Se vio volando por los aires. Jeremy, que hasta entonces había estado tranquilo y en silencio, le había hecho un placaje digno de un jugador de fútbol americano; el niño, para su edad y complexión delgada, tenía mucha fuerza.

−¿Qué se supone que haces, maldito niño?

−¿Es que no te has dado cuenta? −Jeremy la miró como si fuera tonta−. ¿Estás segura de que eres una bruja?

Davina quiso abofetear al niño.

−Has estado de ser atravesada por una bala, "bruja".

Las comillas le dolieron, pero no dejó que el niño lo notara. No le daría el gusto. Ni a él ni al perro, que parecía sonreír con la lengua afuera. Davina lo fulminó con la mirada, y repentinamente se sintió tonta. ¿Qué estaba haciendo, enfurruñándose con un niño y una mascota?

Davina se levantó, y volvió a dirigirse a la puerta. En vez de usar el timbre, dio dos sonoros golpes en la puerta, y gritó.

−¡Freya, abre la puerta! Tengo que hablar contigo. Es un asunto de vida o muerte.

−¡Por si no te has dado cuenta –se oyó al otro de la puerta−, el disparo que ha estado a punto de matarte significa que no quiero verte!

−Freya, por favor. Sé que nunca hemos sido grandes amigas, pero…

−Pero nada. Siempre has querido matar a mis hermanos. ¿Por qué iba yo a querer hablar contigo?

Davina se giró hacia Jeremy, preparada ya para marcharse y dar el plan por fallido, pero el niño no estaba. La bruja miró a su alrededor, esperando ver al niño ya marchándose hacia su casa. No lo vio por ningún lado.

Un grito en el interior de la casa la sobresaltó. La voz de Freya resultó inconfundible. La voz se detuvo repentinamente, a mitad de grito. Davina se asustó, pero tan solo unos segundos después otra voz al otro lado de la puerta le ayudó a comprender lo que acababa de suceder.

−Si llamas ahora, tal vez me sienta lo suficientemente generoso como para abrirte la puerta.

Era Jeremy, obviamente. Debía haberse colado en la casa por alguna ventana, y por lo visto, también había tenido tiempo de noquear a la bruja más poderosa en vida, en un lapso de tiempo de menos de tres minutos. Davina tuvo que admitir que resultaba, como mínimo, sorprendente.

Sabiendo que Jeremy era lo suficientemente infantil como para no abrirle si no le seguía en su jueguecito, Davina volvió a accionar el timbre.

−¿Quién es? –preguntó el niño, dándole a su tono de voz un matiz infantil.

−No me jodas, niño. Abre la puerta.

−Mis papás me han dejado solo en casa, y me han dicho que no le abra la puerta a extraños. Así que tengo que asegurarme de que no eres una psicópata.

−Escúchame bien, niño. Para empezar, tú eres el psicópata, no yo. Y además, no tú eres un cabritillo ni yo el lobo feroz. ¡Así que abre la maldita puerta de una puta vez!

−Espero que si algún día tienes hijos no les hables así –comentó Jeremy abriendo la puerta−. Los niños copian todo de sus padres, ¿sabes?

−No me digas; no se me había ocurrido de dónde podías haber aprendido tú a ser como eres. Vamos. ¿Qué has hecho con Freya?

−La he atado a una silla de la cocina −Davina lo miró con el ceño fruncido−. ¿Qué pasa?

−¿Tú por alguna casualidad no serás capaz de ralentizar el tiempo o algo parecido?

−No. Soy Boy Scout. Se me dan bien los nudos.

* * *

Freya abrió los ojos bastante después. Llevaba tanto tiempo inconsciente que Kai se había empezado a temer que su hijo hubiera ido demasiado lejos con el golpe que le había dado. Pero no, aquello no era posible. Su niño estaba muy bien entrenado en todas las habilidades que en algún momento de su vida le podrían ser útiles. Él se había encargado de ello.

La mayor de los Mikaelson miró fijamente a Kai durante varios minutos. Tal vez estuviera en estado de shock. En ese caso, tendrían que ayudarla a recuperarse antes de proceder con el… plan. Pero, en realidad, Kai sabía que Freya se encontraba perfectamente. Bueno, eso sin tener en cuenta la sangre ahora seca que le apelmazaba el pelo a un lado de la cabeza. Jeremy era un niño fuerte.

−¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Necesitas algo? –preguntó el hombre con aparente interés. Freya no le dijo nada, simplemente lo fulminó con la mirada.

−¿Por qué matamos a esta? Yo ni siquiera sabía que existiera –preguntó Bonnie.

Freya pareció darse cuenta entonces de la presencia de la otra bruja, que estaba sentada en un sillón en apariencia muy cómodo. La rubia ladeó la cabeza mientras que observaba a la morena.

−Porque tenemos que empezar suave, Bon. A los que verdaderamente odias es a los otros, ¿no? –Bonnie asintió con la cabeza−. Bueno, tú nunca has matado a nadie a sangre fría (excepto a mí), así que mejor empezar practicando con alguien… prescindible.

−Vale –contestó solamente la chica.

−¿Bonnie Bennett? –preguntó Freya. Su voz sonaba ronca a causa de haber estado tanto tiempo sin hablar−. ¿Tú eres Bonnie Bennett?

Su voz sonaba incrédula. La morena se acercó a ella y la miró fijamente a los ojos. No vio en ellos nada que demostrara el gran poder de la hermana mayor de los Mikaelson. Parecía decepcionantemente normal. Mundana. Bonnie quiso dejarla vivir. No porque sintiera remordimientos, sino porque no merecía la pena. Freya Mikaelson, a pesar de ser una bruja poderosísima, no merecía la pena.

Sin embargo, las palabras de la rubia, y más que nada, el tono con el que las había dicho, la enfadó. Así que decidió seguir adelante con el plan.

−Sí, yo soy Bonnie Bennett. ¿Te sientes decepcionada? Tú también eres una gran decepción.

−No me decepcionas. Me asombras. Tal y como hablaban mis hermanos de ti, eras una buena persona siempre dispuesta a sacrificar su vida por ayudar a los demás. Y mírate, dispuesta a matar a una persona a la que ni siquiera conoces solo por su apellido.

−En realidad –intervino Kai−. Tu apellido tiene poco que ver. Ni siquiera ser quien eres te da importancia, rubia. Solo eres un entrenamiento.

Freya sonrió. Sin girarse hacia el hombre, volvió a hablar.

−Mátame si vas a matarme, Bonnie. Pero no me hagas perder el tiempo. Nada de esto merece la pena –la rubia se calló, pero poco después volvió a hablar−. ¿Qué le habéis hecho a Davina? Ella nunca habría ayudado a… lo que sea que estéis planeando por sí sola.

−En realidad, fue idea suya.

Bonnie sonrió al ver la confusión en la expresión de la otra chica. Aquello, le había explicado Kai, era la primera fase de la tortura: confundir a la víctima, lo suficiente como para que empezara a dudar incluso de sí misma. Eran los pequeños detalles los que lograrían que una gran mentira se convirtiera en una verdad para ella.

−Davina acudió a nosotros. Había oído hablar de lo que ocurrió hace unos años con los Salvatore –por suerte, Davina estaba en la otra habitación. Bonnie estaba segura de que su plan no le habría gustado nada−. Quiere resucitar a Kol, pero sobre todo, quiere veros muertos a vosotros. No puede evitar culparos por su segunda muerte.

−¿Quieres saber una pequeña anécdota? –comentó Kai, con una amplia sonrisa−. Fue el exnovio de Bonnie el culpable de la primera muerte, junto con su hermana-guión-prima. Todo queda en familia.

−Deja las anécdotas para alguien que vaya a tener cerebro con el que recordarlas en los siguientes minutos.

−Bien, Bonster. Estás aprendiendo.

* * *

Davina observaba fijamente a Tyler, que a su vez parecía mirarla también. La ponía nerviosa. A cada pocos minutos, la mujer no podía evitar dirigir una mirada a su antebrazo todavía destrozado. Aquello no sanaría bien. Nunca volvería a funcionarle como debería. Y el culpable de aquello estaba en aquel momento justo frente a ella.

Jeremy soltó una carcajada.

−¿Tienes miedo? –se acercó al perro, que acudió a él al momento y le lamió la mano que el niño le tendía−. Es bueno siempre que yo se lo pido. Así que no te preocupes. Mientras que cumplas con tu parte del trato, todo irá bien.

Kai salió de la habitación en la que tenían encerrada a Freya. Sonrió al ver a su hijo, pero no le hizo mucho caso mientras que se dirigía a la cocina. Allí, cogió varios cuchillos y tenedores, y luego volvió a dirigirse a la habitación.

−¿Puedo entrar? –preguntó Jeremy.

−No creo que tu madre te deje. Pero sí que podréis aparecer después. Nuestra nueva amiga –Kai se acercó a Davina y la rodeó con un brazo. La mano con los cuchillos estaba peligrosamente cerca de su cuello− tiene que aprender cómo se hace todo.

−Si necesitas mi ayuda o a Tyler…

−Te lo diré, Jer. Tranquilo.

Kai volvió a marcharse. Davina miró al niño, algo confundida. Jeremy miró su ceño fruncido y habló.

−¿Qué pasa?

−¿Haces caso a tu padre?

−Claro –Jeremy la miró como si no entendiera algo muy básico. La hizo arrepentirse de haber preguntado−. Soy un niño normal y corriente. Hago caso a mis padres, saco a pasear al perro…

−Y matas a los vecinos que te molestan.

−Sí, eso es. Soy un hijo modelo.

* * *

Kai tenía que admitir que Freya estaba aguantando bastante bien. Los brazos de la bruja estaban ahora llenos de cortes horizontales, desde las muñecas casi hasta los hombros. Su piel había desaparecido, y en algunos lugares las heridas llegaban hasta el suelo. Era un espectáculo bastante grotesco. Y todavía no había lanzado un solo grito.

Al menos, Bonnie estaba probando tener un talento natural para la tortura. Kai tuvo que admitir para sí mismo que, si no supiera que estaba de su parte, le asustaría. Y con toda razón. De pie frente a la cama, con un gran cuchillo jamonero en la mano y una sonrisa digna del mayor psicópata, Bonnie tenía un aspecto terrorífico.

Pero todo debía terminar. Ya casi estaba anocheciendo, y tan solo habían ejecutado las primeras dos fases de su maléfico plan. Así que debían continuar.

−Bon, querida, ¿por qué no vas en busca de Jer y Tyler?

−Porque no soy tu criada. Ve tú. Déjame que haga un par de cortes más mientras que vas a por ellos.

Ignorándolo por completo a partir de ese momento, Bonnie cambió de cuchillo, decidiéndose por un cuchillo de sierra más pequeño. Lo acercó a la herida del brazo derecho de Freya que llegaba hasta el hueso, y hundió la punta del cuchillo. Lo movió alrededor haciendo el agujero más grande. Observó la carne al descubierto de la rubia con expresión interesada; parecía un científico en un laboratorio, prestando atención a cada posible aspecto de su sujeto de experimentos.

Y luego empezó a serrar. El hueso comenzó a astillarse bajo el ataque de la chica, y fue entonces cuando Freya empezó a gritar. Y fue entonces, también, cuando Kai se dio cuenta de que lo sucedido había afectado a Bonnie más de lo que había querido admitir anteriormente… ¡Aquella nueva Bonnie era mucho mejor!

* * *

−Atención, Bonster, aquí viene la parte de la tortura favorita de tu hijo. Supongo que querrás conocer sus aficiones.

−Estás en lo cierto.

−Pues empecemos. ¡Jer, ya puedes traer a Ty!

Jer entró en la habitación tan solo dos segundos después, con el perro siguiéndole los talones. Unos pasos por detrás venía Davina, mucho más cautelosa. Cuando vio a Freya, reprimió el impulso de gritar. Ni siquiera podía comprender cómo seguía viva. Sus dos brazos estaban completamente destrozados, y sangraba de una herida en una de sus mejillas. Minutos antes, la morena había escuchado sus gritos, pero siguiendo el consejo de Jeremy, no se había atrevido a interrumpir la tortura.

−Ya sabes qué hacer –dijo Kai sin siquiera mirar a su hijo. Sin embargo, este, dándose por aludido, sonrió, y dio un corto silbido mientras que señalaba a la moribunda bruja−. Prestad todos mucha atención.

El perro se acercó lentamente a la rubia. Se subió en la cama, hasta que la cabeza del can quedó a la misma altura que la de la chica. Entonces, sacó la lengua y le lamió la herida de la mejilla. Freya no hizo ningún gesto. Ty lamió cada una de las heridas del brazo izquierdo de Freya, desde el hombro hasta la mano, casi con cariño. Todos los asistentes observaban al perro con una mezcla de nervios e incomodidad.

Y entonces el perro empezó a comer. Se comió primero el dedo meñique, primero arrancando la uña con las garras para lanzarlas al suelo. Luego, falange por falange, masticando bien cada trozo de carne que conseguía arrancar, se comió el fino dedo. Freya gritaba y lloraba, pero nadie hizo ningún intento por detener al perro, que fue comiéndose todos sus dedos.

Luego pasó a comerse la palma de la mano, arrancando primero la piel y luego la carne que había debajo. Conforme iba comiendo, los huesos de la chica se iban acumulando en el suelo junto a la cama. Davina quiso marcharse, pero antes de poder hacerlo notó que una mano se lo impedía. Era Jeremy, que para asegurarse de que no escapara cerró la puerta de la habitación con llave. La bruja morena, sin poder resistir más la situación, y tras escuchar la suave risa de Bonnie, vomitó todo lo que había comido aquel día sobre la moqueta.

El proceso lento continuó por el brazo hasta el hombro. Ahí, el perro se detuvo un buen rato lamiendo el húmero hasta dejarlo totalmente limpio. Luego volvió a quedarse mirando a la bruja, girando la cabeza a un lado. Parecía sonreír. Y luego hizo lo mismo con el otro brazo.

Minutos después, Freya dejó de gritar. No porque no sufriera, porque arrancarle los dos brazos a alguien debe ser muy doloroso. Kai, que sabía lo que se sentía cuando a alguien le arrancaban una parte importante de su cuerpo, lo entendía. La rubia dejó de gritar porque no tenía aliento con el que hacerlo. Había gritado demasiado. Así que, a partir de entonces, cuando ya solo le quedaba medio brazo, se limitó a llorar en silencio.

Cuando finalmente se quedó sin brazos, Tyler volvió a colocarse sobre ella y le lamió las lágrimas con aparente cuidado. Pero las lágrimas no dejaban de salir, así que, finalmente, el can desistió.

−¿No te parece un proceso intrigante? –preguntó Kai a Davina, que había vuelto a ponerse verde.

−¿Por qué no se ha muerto todavía? Estoy segura de que ha perdido sangre suficiente como para hacerlo.

−Porque yo le estoy haciendo transfusiones mágicas. ¿A que soy bueno?

Davina volvió a vomitar, y quiso volver a marcharse.

−Por favor, dejad que me vaya. Accedí a trabajar con vosotros, pero yo no tengo por qué ver esto. Yo solo quiero resucitar a Kol.

−Espera, que ya falta poco. Jeremy, saca a Tyler de aquí, por favor.

−Pero todavía tiene piernas –Jer miró a su padre con el ceño fruncido−. ¿Estás seguro?

−Sí. Quiero que tu madre la mate, y si dejo que lo haga Ty, esta lección no habrá servido para nada.

Así que Jeremy abrió temporalmente la puerta para que el perro saliera de la habitación. Después, Kai se dirigió a su esposa y le susurró algo al oído, algo que ni el niño ni la bruja oyeron. Davina se sentía extremadamente débil. Apenas pudo alejarse de sus propios vómitos antes de caer al suelo de rodillas. Se colocó en posición fetal y cerró los ojos, intentando olvidar todo lo que había visto aquella tarde. No lo logró, y sus pensamientos se llenaron de imágenes incluso más macabras que las que había visto en realidad. Así que volvió a abrirlos, y se resignó a ver lo que vendría a continuación.

No tuvo que esperar mucho. Bonnie miró fijamente a Freya durante unos segundos, y repentinamente, la rubia quedó paralizada. Parecía que le hubiera dado algún ataque, puesto que dejó de respirar, y sus ojos se tornaron aterrados. La morena sonrió viendo el efecto de sus "poderes venenosos", como Kai los llamaba.

La trajo de vuelta cuando estuvo a punto de morir. Y lo volvió a hacer. Y otra vez. Y otra. Así hasta diez veces. Luego, cogiendo el cuchillo más terrorífico que había en el surtido que Kai había traído, se lo clavó a la bruja en el ojo derecho. Freya Mikaelson murió en silencio, sin brazos y con la cara llena de lágrimas, babas de perro y sangre.

Jeremy sonrió antes de hablar.

−Precioso.


	6. Capítulo 6: Camille O'Connell

**¡** **WARNING!** : No apto para lectores sensibles. En serio.

Madre mía, llevo tanto tiempo fuera de FF que casi se me ha olvidado cómo funciona. En serio, en mi doc manager no hay ni un solo documento. Y lo siento mucho. De verdad, no quería marcharme, pero en mi año de estudios en el extranjero (en Lituania) decidí que quería terminar la historia antes de publicarla... y todavía no la he terminado. Tengo un par de capítulos más escritos, y uno incluso editado, pero lo voy a guardar por si acaso me cuesta escribir las siguientes muertes. No sé si tendré la "imaginación" (locura?) para escribir las 2-3 que me quedan.

Dije en el capítulo pasado que no creía que todas las muertes fueran tan largas como aquella... ¡MENTIRA! Son todas larguísimas, y es que, en esta historia, tanto Kai como Bonnie están bastante mal de la cabeza, por lo que son más psicópatas que asesinos, no sé si se me entiende.

De nuevo, lo siento.

 **DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes (excepto Jeremy) no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la CW.

 **#PALABRAS:** 4,980.

* * *

 **EL JINETE SIN CABEZA Y LA NOVIA CADAVER**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO VI**

 **CAMILLE O'CONNELL**

Cuando Camille O'Connell llegó al piso en el que vivía su amiga Davina Claire, ya había anochecido. Camille odiaba la noche. Le recordaba lo oscura que había sido su vida una vez hubieron llegado a ella los Mikaelson. Sobre todo Klaus. Cada vez que pensaba en él, la rubia sentía cómo un escalofrío la recorría por completo.

Gracias a Davina, la puerta del edificio estaba abierta. La morena no había ido con ella, pero se había quedado al otro lado de la calle, por si acaso necesitaba ayuda. Aunque Camille no pensaba que fuera a necesitarla. Al fin y al cabo, solo tenía que encargarse de unos vecinos molestos, ¿no?

 _¿Por qué me he ofrecido a esto?_ ,pensó Camille. A decir verdad, había sido una estupidez. Ella no era más capaz que una bruja poderosa de enfrentarse a unos vecinos molestos. Ella solo era una humana normal y corriente. Una humana débil, y además, con responsabilidades. Casi era la hora en que su hija debía estar en casa. Camille tendría que estar ahí, esperándola con la cena preparada y el baño ya planeado. Pero allí estaba, a punto de llamar a una puerta sin saber qué decir una vez que le abrieran. Si es que le abrían.

La puerta se abrió cuando ella casi no había terminado de llamar. Un niño de unos once años estaba tras ella, con una sonrisa amable y una mirada inocente. Lo cierto era que, pensó Camille tras echar un vistazo al salón al que se había abierto la puerta, la casa parecía la de una familia agradable. Era una sala de estar hogareña, bien decorada y con una vela en la repisa de la chimenea apagada. No parecía la casa de una familia que le haría la vida imposible a Davina.

-Buenas tardes. ¿Están tus padres? -preguntó Camille, intentando sonreír con calma a pesar de sus nervios.

-Claro. Pero no puedo dejarte pasar. No te conozco.

-Por supuesto. Me llamo Camille, soy amiga de vuestra vecina, Davina Claire. No sé si la conoces…

El niño sonrió más ampliamente, pero le cerró la puerta en las narices. Camille se quedó sola en medio del pasillo, sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar ante lo que acababa de suceder. ¿Aquel niño la había dejado plantada en medio del pasillo? ¿Había ido hasta ahí para nada?

Estaba a punto de dar la vuelta cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse. El niño no estaba solo ahora, estaba acompañado de un hombre que, a pesar de no parecer su padre, seguro que lo era. ¿Por qué si no estaría ahí ahora abriéndole la puerta?

-Disculpa a Jeremy. Quiere hacer las cosas siempre correctamente, y al final siempre acaba siendo un poco más maleducado de lo que pretende.

Camille ignoró lo raro de la frase, y sonrió. Extendió la mano antes de hablar.

-No pasa nada. Me llamo Camille O'Connell. Vengo de parte de Davina Claire, vuestra vecina. Veras, no quiero ser indiscreta ni maleducada, pero Davina se siente incómoda desde que vosotros habéis llegado al edificio. Me cuenta que no duerme bien, y que no consigue la tranquilidad que buscaba en un apartamento tan apartado del centro como este. En cualquier otro momento lo dejaría pasar, porque yo entiendo que es difícil vivir tranquilamente y sin ruido teniendo hijos, pero mi amiga no lo está pasando bien últimamente. Tiene muchos problemas y se siente muy sola. Si por favor pudierais intentar ser un poco más discretos…

-Vaya. Menudo discurso -contestó el hombre tras varios segundos de absoluto silencio. Tomó la mano de Camille y la estrechó, tal vez con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria-. No era nuestra intención molestar a tu amiga. Las mudanzas son siempre complicadas, sobre todo cuando vienen con hijos y mascotas. Lo lamento mucho. De verdad, intentaremos tener más cuidado. Me llamo Malachai, por cierto. No me había presentado.

-Gracias, Malachai. Y encantada. Bueno, creo que me voy a marchar.

-No, espera un momento -intervino en aquel momento el niño-. ¿Has dicho que te llamas O'Connell?

-Jeremy, no conoces a la señora. Trátala de usted.

-No pasa nada -quiso intervenir Camille, pero Jeremy la interrumpió.

-Lo siento, señora O'Connell. ¿Tiene usted una hija llamada Tess?

-Sí. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-La conozco del parque. Está aquí conmigo. Si quiere puede pasar y así no tener que ir a buscarla a otro lado.

-Muchas gracias. Si a tu padre no le molesta, creo que eso haré.

-Por supuesto que no me molesta -Malachai se apartó de la puerta y señaló el interior de la casa con una mano abierta, como si fuera el mayordomo de una película de terror. Camille tragó saliva, repentinamente nerviosa-. Adelante, por favor.

Con cuidado, como si fuera pisando piedras, Camille entró al apartamento sintiendo que se estaba dejando llevar a la cueva del lobo feroz.

* * *

Para cuando se dio cuenta de que se había metido en problemas, ya era demasiado tarde. El hecho de que Malachai la condujera por un pasillo hacia lo que, si la distribución del apartamento era igual que la de su amiga, era uno de los dormitorios no le pareció del todo raro hasta que vio a su hija Tess, su niña, colgando de un gancho en el techo. Colgando del pelo mientras que lloraba en silencio. Era raro que no gritara. Era una niña relativamente débil al dolor, y solía gritar y ponerse a llorar ruidosamente cuando se caía al suelo y se raspaba las rodillas. Pero aquello…

Aquello era una escena de película de terror. Camille podía ver cómo el peso de la niña estaba haciendo que el mechón de pelo del que estaba sujeta al techo fuera soltándose poco a poco de su cabeza. Y la niña no hacía ni un solo ruido. Camille soltó un gemido ahogado y corrió hacia su hija. La cogió desde abajo y la alzó lo suficiente como para que la niña dejara de sufrir. Luego, cogió una navaja que llevaba consigo y cortó el mechón de pelo, dejando libre a la niña. Tess se soltó del agarre de su madre y se sentó en una esquina. Se cogió ambas rodillas y empezó a balancearse hacia atrás y adelante. Su madre no supo cómo reaccionar.

Jeremy se acercó a la niña, se sentó a su lado y le acarició suavemente el brazo, de modo reconfortante. Camille esperaba que la niña se apartara rápidamente de él, pero su hija decidió apoyar la cabeza en el hombro de Jeremy y siguió llorando en silencio.

-¿¡Qué se supone que haces!? -preguntó Camille a Malachai.

-Tranquila, Camille. Está todo controlado. ¿No es así, Davina? -el hombre dirigió su mirada a un punto concreto tras Camille, y la rubia se giró, anonadada.

-¿Tú sabías lo que iba a pasar?

-Lo siento, Cami. Tengo que hacerlo.

-¿¡Hacer qué!? ¿Matar a mi hija? ¿Colaborar con un psicópata?

-En realidad somos tres -intervino Malachai-. Psicópatas, me refiero. Estamos Jer, Bonster y yo. Ahora que nos conocemos, puedes llamarme Kai.

Sin pensar en las consecuencias que podrían tener sus actos, Camille se lanzó hacia Kai con la navaja en alto. Se la clavó en el cuello y se apartó ligeramente de él, para ver cómo el hombre moría frente a ella. Era lo menos que se merecía. En realidad, se merecía bastante más, pero aquello tendría que bastar. Sin embargo, Kai no murió. Al menos, no entonces. Simplemente sonrió, se sacó la navaja del cuello y la tiró al suelo.

Se acercó a ella hasta que hubo invadido por completo su espacio personal. La agarró de la nuca y la alzó hasta que sus ojos estuvieron a la misma altura. Entonces, sorprendiendo totalmente a todos los que se encontraban en aquel momento en la habitación, le dio un cabezazo que logró tirarla al suelo sangrando. Jeremy soltó una carcajada y Davina se tapó la boca con una mano para evitar gritar. Tess simplemente gimió de forma casi totalmente silenciosa.

-Mi cuello es sagrado, zorra. Deberías aprender a tratarlo apropiadamente.

-¿Qué haces, Kai? -sonó una voz repentinamente. Bonnie entró en la habitación y se acercó a su marido-. Yo tengo que matarla.

-Lo sé, Bon. Pero mira lo que me ha hecho. ¿Crees que podía dejar que se saliera con la suya?

-Ella va a acabar muerta tras sufrir terriblemente y tú no vas a tener ninguna marca en el cuello. ¿Cómo es eso salirse con la suya? -Kai frunció el ceño, y Bonnie puso los brazos en jarras. Kai se cruzó de brazos e hizo un puchero digno de un niño pequeño.

-Nadie me entiende.

* * *

Camille abrió los ojos y se encontró en el mismo lugar que antes. Solo que, esta vez, estaba totalmente sola. Si aguzaba el oído, podía escuchar a Bonnie y a Kai discutiendo en algún lugar no muy kejos de la habitación en la que ella se encontraba. Por otro lado, también escuchaba a un perro ladrar, y a dos niños riendo. Camille era totalmente consciente de que una de esas risas correspondía a su hija. La pobre Tess, después de lo que había vivido, se había vuelto completamente loca y ahora estaba disfrutando junto al psicópata que la había secuestrado.

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo, Camille miró a su alrededor, y se dio cuenta de algo de lo que no se había percatado al despertar. No estaba en el suelo. Ni en la cama. Ni en ninguna otra superficie. En realidad, estaba, al igual que había estado su hija un rato antes, colgada del techo. Pero no del pelo, sino de una terrible herida que tenía en el brazo y de la que no se había percatado hasta ese momento. Un gran tajo recorría su antebrazo, del que no manaba ni una sola gota de sangre. Seguro que Davina, la bruja traidora, había ayudado a la familia psicópata con un hechizo. Seguro que la estaban haciendo aguantar viva para poder hacerla sufrir todavía más. Seguro.

La rubia respiró hondo y agarró el gancho que tenía incrustado en el brazo. Con cuidado, intentó tirar de él para sacárselo del brazo antes de que los demás se enteraran de que estaba despierta y decidieran seguir torturándola. Pero no tardó mucho en desistir. Era demasiado doloroso. Y el hecho de que no saliera sangre de la escalofriante herida solo hacía todo mucho más complicado. Parecía salido de una película de terror. O de un blog en internet que hablara sobre los crímenes de un psicópata asesino en serie. Que era, con toda probabilidad, lo que eran sus secuestradores.

-¡Vaya, estás despierta!

Camille se giró hacia la puerta. La chica que había reñido a Kai por atacarla estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta, y la miraba con calma. Bon, o Bonster, la había llamado Kai. Camille no recordaba haber escuchado su nombre completo. Pero en realidad daba igual, ¿no? La iba a matar. O al menos, eso había dicho. Lo cierto era que no le pegaba ser una asesina psicópata. A diferencia de Kai y, hasta cierto punto, de Jeremy, parecía buena persona. Parecía una persona capaz de sacrificarse por aquellos a los que amaba. Es más, Camille juraría que esa chica no estaba en su sano juicio en aquel momento.

La chica se acercó a su posición y, sin ningún cuidado, le sacó el gancho del brazo. Camille gritó de dolor, primero por la herida del brazo y después por el cabezazo que se dio contra el suelo. Bon no había tenido ningún cuidado, y tampoco parecía en absoluto preocupada por lo que le pudiera pasar en ningún momento. Tras sonreír con calma, se dirigió a un sillón junto a la ventana y se sentó, con toda tranquilidad.

-¿Se te ha olvidado hablar? Esperaba una conversación más interesante de la humana que logró interesar a Klaus Mikaelson.

-¿Qué sabes tú de mí? -preguntó Camille al final, mientras que realizaba un esfuerzo patético por levantarse del suelo.

-Sé que Klaus no te quería. Estaba enamorado de mi mejor amiga. Supongo que al buscar una substituta solo se fijó en el color de pelo.

Camille se llevó una mano a la melena rubia inconscientemente, pero la retiró al instante al verla manchada de sangre. Se había dado un golpe lo suficientemente fuerte en la cabeza como para sangrar, y por lo visto, el hechizo que le hacía no sangrar del brazo no se extendía a todo el cuerpo. Comenzó a sentirse mareada. La herida que tenía en la cabeza era grande, lo suficiente como para hacerle perder toda la sangre que, con toda seguridad, la familia psicópata quería mantener para poder torturarla durante más rato.

Así que Camille hizo lo único que se le ocurrió. Antes de perder la consciencia y darles tiempo suficiente para poder seguir hiriéndola, cogió el pie de la lámpara que tenía al lado y, con todas sus fuerzas, golpeó a la chica con la pesada lámpara. Antes de que todo se volviera negro, lo último que vio Camille fue a la chica frente a ella cayendo justo a su lado, desmayada. La rubia no pudo evitar sonreír. Si se iba, por lo menos se iría habiendo luchado.

* * *

Kai estuvo en la habitación en apenas un segundo. El golpe que había escuchado, seguido por el único gemido de dolor que reconocería en cualquier lugar, lo asustó. Había asumido (todos lo habían hecho) que Camille no era más que una humana tonta de la que Klaus se había encaprichado en su intento por reemplazar a Caroline hasta que ella misma fuera en su busca. Pero… ¿y si era más fuerte de lo que parecía?

Las dos chicas se encontraban tiradas en el suelo, Camille desmayada y Bonnie intentando levantarse. Su marido acudió junto a ella rápidamente y la ayudó a incorporarse. La cogió en brazos y la llevó hasta la cama, donde la examinó hasta asegurarse de que estaba en perfectas condiciones.

-¿Qué te ha hecho la zorra? -preguntó Kai. Estaba visiblemente mosqueado. Bonnie, en cambio, soltó una carcajada.

-Tranquilo, mi caballero de brillante armadura. Le dejé herirme. Quería hacerle pensar que tenía algún tipo de poder sobre mí -explicó la morena. Sus siguientes palabras sonaron desde un lugar a espaldas de Kai-. Es más, ni siquiera estoy verdaderamente herida.

Kai se giró y se encontró a su mujer en perfecto estado, con una amplia sonrisa adornándole el rostro. Kai rió con ella y se acercó a largas zancadas hasta rodearla con los brazos y besarla profundamente. Dios, cómo la amaba. O al menos, eso creía que sentía. Suponía que haberla matado, resucitado, convertido en su esposa y en madre de sus hijos significaba algo. O tal vez no. Tendría que seguir pensando en el tema.

-Eres diabólica, Bonster.

-Lo sé. Ahora, quiero que sigamos con la historia. Tienes que hacerle creer que me ha herido de gravedad. Y quiero que la hagas sufrir por ello. ¿De acuerdo?

-Puedes estar segura de que me esforzaré todo lo posible.

Parecían dignos actores. Cuando Camille despertó, Bonnie se encontraba tirada en la cama, con un paño en la cabeza, donde Cami la había golpeado con la lámpara. Kai se encontraba junto a ella, con una de las manos de la chica entre las suyas, aparentemente muy afligido. La rubia intentó incorporarse desde su posición en el suelo, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de que no podía moverse. Kai la había atado de pies y manos a distintos muebles pesados de la habitación.

Kai, percatándose de que su víctima se acababa de despertar, besó delicadamente la frente de su esposa, se levantó y se acercó hacia Camille. Mirándola desde arriba con todo el desprecio que pudo encontrar en su interior, Kai le pisó el pecho, y empujó. Hicieron falta pocos segundos para que la rubia comenzara a retorcerse en su posición y para que empezara a respirar con dificultad. Cuando su piel comenzó a cambiar de tonalidad, Kai levantó el pie. No tardó mucho en seguir atacando. El siguiente objetivo fue su cuello.

En aquella ocasión, Camille tardó mucho menos en empezar a tener dificultades para respirar. Empezó a forcejear cuanto pudo, pero al ver que sus esfuerzos solamente le privaban del poco aire que llegaba a sus pulmones, desistió. Kai, al ver la rendición en los ojos de la humana, levantó el pie, solo para volver a bajarlo tan pronto como la rubia se sintió capaz de volver a respirar de nuevo. Esta vez no solo le privó de aire, sino que intentó hacerle tanto daño como pudo. A duras penas, Camille pudo escuchar lo que Kai le decía.

-Esto te pasa por herir a mi esposa. Deberías aprender a elegir mejor tus batallas, humana. Al fin y al cabo, eres demasiado débil como para enfrentarte a un brujo en pañales.

Camille quería contestar, decirle que ella no era una humana cualquiera, pero se dio cuenta que eso solo sería darle incentivos para que siguiera torturándola verbalmente. Y ya tenía suficiente con la tortura física.

Cuando finalmente Kai la soltó y se alejó, Camille tuvo cuidado de respirar con calma y disimulo. No quería que Kai pensara que estaba gozando de demasiado aire para su gusto. Sin embargo, comprobó segundos después, Kai parecía dispuesto a ignorarla completamente. Había vuelto al lado de su esposa, y le estaba dando suaves besos por toda la cara y los brazos. Por raro que fuera, Camille se sintió fuera de lugar, como si estuviera interrumpiendo un momento íntimo. Eliminó esos pensamientos de su mente al instante, sintiéndose mal consigo misma por sentir algo que no fuera odio por aquella pareja.

Bonnie despertó finalmente, y Camille no pudo evitar sentirse aliviada. No sabía lo que habría pasado si la chica hubiera muerto. La cantidad de maldades que Kai le haría como venganza. Pero… ¿Qué le harían incluso si no había hecho nada malo o, al menos, no demasiado malo?

-Vaya, vaya. No esperaba que fueras a ser capaz de herirme -comentó Bonnie cuando se sintió con fuerzas para poder volver a hablar-. Estúpida humana. Te arrepentirás de esto.

-¿Qué os he hecho yo? Yo no he hecho nada. Davina era mi amiga, y ahora…

-Ahora se ha dado cuenta de lo inútil que eres. Los humanos no valéis para nada.

-¿Y vosotros qué sois? -preguntó Camille, temerosa de cuál podría ser la respuesta.

-Nosotros somos tus pesadillas, querida -contestó Kai. Se levantó y se dirigió a la ventana. Repentinamente, se giró velozmente y dio una palmada-. ¡Bueno, hora de la muerte! ¿No te parece, Bon?

-Me parece, Kai. Pero recuerda que tengo que practicar antes. Te estás acelerando.

-Es verdad. Es que estoy cansada de la rubia. Está todo el rato inconsciente.

Bonnie asintió con la cabeza y suspiró, de acuerdo con las palabras de su marido. Con calma, se acercó a la chimenea y cogió el atizador. Se acercó a Camille, que seguía tirada en el suelo totalmente inmóvil, y le puso el atizador en el hombro, presionando solo suavemente.

-¿No te recuerda esto al mundo prisión?

-Claro que sí. Damon quiso matarme y tú no le dejaste. Claro que luego me mataste tú, pero eso es lo de menos. O no. En realidad no lo es. Me enfadaste mucho, Bon.

-Lo sé. Supongo que de ahí viene la cicatriz que tengo en el estómago.

-Supones bien. Si finalmente no me hubiera dado cuenta de que fue un acto de amor, tendrías muchas más cicatrices.

La charla de psicópatas estaba poniendo histérica a Camille, que sentía que iba a ponerse a llorar en cualquier momento. Es más, ya comenzaba a sentir las lágrimas en sus ojos pugnando por salir. La rubia hizo un serio esfuerzo por no llorar, no queriendo darles el gusto a sus dos torturadores.

Bonnie hizo presión con el atizador, que se clavó limpiamente en su hombro derecho. Mientras, estuvo murmurando unas palabras, que hicieron que ni una sola gota de sangre saliera de la herida del hombro. _As_ _í que son brujos_ , pensó Camille. _S_ _é lidiar con brujos_.

-¿Así está bien? -preguntó Bonnie, mientras que sacaba el atizador y lo volvía a clavar, esta vez un poco más a la derecha que la vez anterior, volviendo a provocar el mismo dolor exasperante en la humana. Kai se acercó a ambas mujeres y observó el destrozado hombro de Camille con ojo clínico-. ¿Qué te parece?

-No está mal. Pero creo que podrías haberlo hecho mejor. Y, de todas maneras, el hombro no es un lugar muy original.

-¿Y qué quieres que le haga, que la empale con el atizador?

-No niego que eso sería interesante. Pero también sería rápido. Y queremos verla sufrir, ¿no te parece?

Bonnie sonrió. Sacó el atizador, y se lo clavó en la mano. En aquella ocasión, Camille no pudo evitar gritar de dolor. Fue en aquel momento cuando su hija entró en la habitación, acompañada del hijo de los dos dementes que estaban utilizándola como monigote de entrenamiento para torturadores.

Tess miró a su madre. Camille quiso sonreír, asegurarle a su hija que todo estaba bien, a pesar de que estaba bastante claro que nada iba bien en aquel momento. Todo iba mal. Ella iba a morir, a su hija le faltaba un mechón de pelo y ambas se estaban volviendo locas. El gesto de Tess lo demostró. La niña, al ver a su madre sangrando y llorando en el suelo, lo único que hizo fue sonreír a modo de saludo antes de coger un sillón, acercarlo a donde estaba su madre y sentarse a observar lo que Bonnie y Kai harían con ella.

Aquello era peor que el dolor físico. Peor que la tortura verbal. Era peor que todo lo que hubiera tenido que ver y oír en toda su vida. Su hija, ahí sentada con toda la calma del mundo, viendo a su madre siendo torturada y, aparentemente disfrutando con ello, era lo que más la perturbaba. Tal vez fue ver aquello, la indiferencia de su hija ante el dolor de su madre, lo que hizo que Camille perdiera la esperanza. Y, con ello, la contención. Sus lágrimas comenzaron a nublarle los ojos, y comenzó a sentir un pulsante dolor de cabeza. Sabía que tenía que encontrar un modo de salir de allí. Pero también sabía que eso era imposible. Estaba atrapada. No saldría con vida de aquel apartamento.

Bonnie sacó el atizador de su mano y lo lanzó al suelo. Agarró a Camille del pelo y tiró de ella sin prestar atención a sus ataduras. El dolor de Camille se extendió a brazos y piernas. Ya no sabía qué partes del cuerpo le dolían. Solo sabía que estaba sufriendo. Y que no sabía qué hacer para sobrellevar aquel dolor.

-Bonnie, no creo que lleguemos muy lejos si tiras de ella sin soltarla antes.

-Cuélgala del techo -ordenó Bonnie sin hacer caso de las palabras de Kai.

El aludido puso los ojos en blanco, pero procedió a soltar a su víctima. La cogió en brazos, se subió a la cama y se dispuso a atarla al techo, pero se detuvo en el último momento.

-¿Qué parte del cuerpo quieres que usemos para colgarla?

-No sé. Usa tu creatividad.

-Te aseguro que esto va a ser interesante, entonces. ¿Sabes que yo era miembro del club de arte en mi escuela? Claro que mi padre nunca me dejaba asistir a las reuniones que hacían, pero yo pintaba desde casa y luego mandaba las obras de arte por "correo", léase, mi hermana los llevaba.

-Muy bien, Kai. Eres el próximo Van Gogh. Ahora cuélgala del techo. Estoy empezando a sentirme cansada.

-Yo que tú probaría a tomar un poco de alcohol. El alcohol siempre ayuda.

Bonnie hizo caso a su marido y salió de la habitación. En el salón, rebuscó en el gran armario lleno de distintos tipos de bebidas alcohólicas que tenía la familia Parker-Bennett. Estaban dándole un muy mal ejemplo a Jeremy. Y a Ty. Bonnie estaba segura de haber visto al perro husmeando por aquel armario.

Al final eligió una botella de vodka. Odiaba el vodka. Pero, ahora que estaba muerta, lo quería. Se sirvió un chupito más que generoso y se lo tomó sin pensar en lo asqueroso que sería. Fue peor de lo que imaginaba, pero volvió a servirse otro trago, y otro más, y otro más. No sintió nada. Estar muerto tenía sus ventajas, pero desde luego, también tenía sus inconvenientes.

Cuando volvió, Bonnie quiso aplaudir a su marido. Aquello era una ibra de arte. No contento con su original idea de colgar a Tess del techo del pelo, ahora había decidido colgar a Camille del cuello. Casi parecía que estaba ahorcada, excepto por el hecho de que, en vez de tener una cuerda alrededor del cuello, tenía un gancho en la nuca que, con toda seguridad, estaba matándola lentamente. La morena rió complacida.

-Es perfecto, Kai.

-Gracias. Lo tenía planeado desde que he visto a Tess colgando del techo. El otro día estuve viendo un documental sobre la Edad Media. Sabían torturar y matar entonces, Bon. Deberíamos tomar apuntes.

-Dejaremos eso para otra ocasión, Kai. Quiero matarla ya.

-Adelante, pues. Es toda tuya.

Kai se sentó junto a su hijo y la nueva amiga de este en la cama, casi directamente bajo Camille, pero dejando suficiente espacio a Bonnie para actuar como encontrara oportuno. Bonnie respiró hondo antes de girarse y coger algo que había dejado previamente en el suelo: un abrecartas. Lo había encontrado entre las cosas de Davina, que había revisado mientras esta iba en busca de Camille. Normalmente, a Bonnie los abrecartas le parecían instrumentos inútiles, pero en aquel momento, aquel sería el arma perfecta.

Se acercó a la cama, se subió a ella con cuidado de no molestar a las otras tres personas que había en ella y observó a Camille durante un buen rato, analizando la situación. Como si estuviera tomando medidas, colocó el abrecartas al lado de la figura inerte de la rubia, comparando el tamaño del objeto afilado con la cabeza y los brazos de la humana. Y, luego, se lo clavó en el ojo. Kai dejó escapar una ligera carcajada al entender lo que estaba midiendo Bonnie: la profundidad a la que podría clavar el abrecartas sin llegar al cerebro y matarla.

Sus cálculos fueron impecables. Camille empezó a gritar a causa del dolor, y en aquel momento, comenzó a sangrar terriblemente, manchando el edredón y las zapatillas de su atacante. Bonnie, molesta, abofeteó a Camille fuertemente, tanto que la rubia comenzó a sangrar también del labio ahora partido. La pobre humana ignoró su nueva herida y siguió gritando y llorando fuertemente. Era como música para los oídos de todos los presentes en aquella escena.

Cuando se cansó del espectáculo que era el abrecartas clavado directamente en el ojo de Camille, Bonnie volvió a agarrar el instrumento de metal y comenzó a hacer fuerza hacia abajo. Su objetivo era destrozar por completo a Camille. Y el progreso fue asombroso.

La cara de la humana acabó siendo no más que un amasijo de piel, carne, músculo y hueso, todo completamente desgarrado y sangriento. En aquel momento, Kai se puso de pie detrás de su mujer y, con el móvil, sacó una foto de Camille en su nuevo… estado.

-Más vale que no inspeccionen tu teléfono.

-No te preocupes. Guardo las fotos en un USB.

Bonnie rodó los ojos antes de seguir con su tarea. Todavía tenía mucho trabajo que hacer. Sacó el abrecartas de su nueva posición en la comisura de la boca de Camille y tiró con fuerza. Sin dar tiempo a todos para observar lo sucedido, lo volvió a clavar, en esa ocasión en el hombro que no había sido ya mutilado por el atizador. Volvió a comenzar el mismo proceso. Hacia abajo, a través del pecho, el estómago, hasta llegar a la cadera. Ahí, volvió a retirar el abrecartas, y lo clavó en la parte superior del muslo.

-¿No sabes que existe cierto grado de belleza en la continuidad, Bonster? -preguntó Kai desde su posición, de nuevo tras ella, esta vez grabando lo que sucedía en vídeo-. ¿Por qué has parado?

-Hay niños delante, Kai. Respeta la infancia.

-Claro, porque el asesinato y la tortura son los mejores métodos de educar a los niños.

-Cállate. Y tráeme algo para beber. Tengo sed.

Cuando alcanzó el tobillo, lo volvió a sacar, y repitió el mismo proceso en el otro lado del cuerpo. Hacía rato que Camille había muerto, pero a ninguno de los asistentes les importó. Al fin y al cabo, lo que sucediera con la víctima era lo de menos. Ellos habían ido ahí a disfrutar del espectáculo.

Bonnie se retiró finalmente, agotada. Cortar a través de un cuerpo con un abrecartas no era tan sencillo como podía parecerlo. La morena se sentó en la cama, frente a los dos niños que seguían observando el cadáver mutilado, y tendió los brazos hacia Tess.

-Ven aquí, pequeña.

La niña acudió sin dudarlo. Abrazó a Bonnie como si ella fuera su madre y no su asesina. Aquel fue su error. Era un error confiar en alguien que, además de muerta, estaba totalmente dispuesta a matar gente. Bonnie no tardó nada en partirle el cuello a la niña, a la que dejó justo bajo el cadáver de su madre, dejando que la sangre manchara su rostro y sus ropas hasta el momento inmaculados.

Bonnie se acercó a su hijo y se colocó a su derecha en la cama. Kai, que acababa de volver y había dejado una vaso de whisky en la mesilla, se sentó a su izquierda. Y así, los tres juntos, estuvieron viendo como la sangre iba abandonando el cuerpo de Camille para alcanzar el de su hija.

Así los encontró Davina un buen rato después. Y, al igual que ya le había pasado con anterioridad, volvió a desmayarse. Casi sincronizadamente, la ahora denominada por todos los que los conocían "Familia Psicópata" puso los ojos en blanco.


End file.
